We had it all
by Alexiessan
Summary: Weddings should be happy events, but sometimes, it can be depressing when one experienced a break up just before. And all Fred Weasley could think of during Bill's wedding, was Hermione Granger.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

The music was loud, people were dancing and drinking all around him. It should have been a happy evening, it's not everyday that your older brother marry the woman of his dreams. But there was too many couple. And it killed Fred to see them so happy. And he couldn't bring himself to be happy.

After the ceremony, Fred congratulated Bill and Fleur, talked and laughed with them and toasted with them. But right after that, he isolated himself, drinking fire whiskey after fire whiskey, never stopping.

Well, that was until George found him and took his glass away.

"Stop that, would you? You're making yourself miserable."

"Leave me alone, I want to get drunk tonight."

"You already are, mate," his twin sighed, looking around. George's eyes met with Angelina's, her concern about Fred's state written all over her face. George shook his head, the same concern drawn over his face.

"Why are there so many couples," muttered Fred.

"Well, it's a wedding. No one likes to come alone at a wedding."

"Yeah, that just reminds you how much you suck and that you are more alone than ever."

They were silent for a moment, both of them eyeing the dance floor where Bill and Fleur were dancing at the center, happier than ever. From the corner of his eyes, George saw his twin's eyes darken. He knew that tonight would be difficult for him. It's always difficult for someone to assist a wedding after a break up.

"You never told us why you broke up with Hermione," he said, his tone low.

Once again there was a long silence. George would never look away from Fred and the latter was fixing his hands, as if he was in a trance.

"I," he began with difficulty, as the amount of alcohol he drank finally hit him, "I was a coward."

George just raised an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to develop his thought.

"Forge, I- I screwed up. It was becoming serious, with Hermione. Really serious. She told me she loved me and I panicked. I- I broke up with her. God! I'm pathetic! What kind of person break up with a girl after she told you she loves you?"

Fred's twin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was taking every strength he had to not hit his brother in the head. But Fred didn't need it right now, even if the younger twin really wanted to yell at him, to shout that he really screwed up, that a girl like Hermione was golden and that he should have never let her go. That he really was a coward because he didn't panic because _she_ loved _him_ but because _he_ loved _her_ , and he was only afraid because he has never loved a girl like that before.

But it wasn't his place to tell, it was something that Fred has to figure out on his own. And as he saw a single tear rolling on Fred's cheek, George knew that he had already figured it out.

"I'm an idiot."

Once again, a silence.

"Forge, I- I love her and," he chocked, "and I screwed up. She was perfect and I let her go. Just because I was afraid. What a shame. A Weasley twin is never afraid!"

"You know that's not true, Gred, we're just really good at hiding it."

In the background, the music changed and Fred recognized a music from the Weird Sister. A music he knew too well because it was Hermione's favorite. What was the name again? Ah, Magic Works.

"If you really love her, you should try to get her back. Stop crying alone in your room and go find her after the wedding."

Fred looked at George in the eyes for the first time since the beginning of the talk. And for the first time, Fred's eyes were shining with hope.

"You're right! Maybe I can still tell her I love her! I have to go, now!"

"What?! Gred, stop, it's two in the morning and you're drunk, you'll just make her mad."

But he didn't listen and apparated without another word.

"You idiot," mumbled George.

* * *

Fred was banging at Hermione's door with so much force that it would surely wake the neighbors up too, but he didn't care, he had to see Hermione.

"Hermione, God dammit! Please, open the door!"

He didn't stop banging even for a second, so when the door violently opened, he almost fell forward. When the world stopped spinning around him, he finally met Hermione's eyes, and despite the anger in her eyes, the redhead couldn't help the big smile that was drawing itself on his lips.

"Hermione," he exclaimed.

"What do you want, Fred?! It's two in the morning! And, bloody hell, are you drunk?!"

Not good. Hermione never swears.

She was going to say something again but Fred cut her by raising a hand, and with a lot difficulty organizing his thoughts, he began talking.

"Look, sunshine-"

"Don't call me that! You lost the right to give me any nickname, Fred."

That hurt a lot.

" _Hermione._ Please, just listen. I know it's late, I'm drunk and I'm dressed too formally to be at your door. I- It was Bill's wedding, you know? And there were all those couples, they were so happy, it made me sick. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. Especially after Aunt Muriel asked how you were. She wouldn't stop talking about you and, Hermione, I miss you."

He stopped for a moment before he started talking again.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was a coward, I panicked. Not because you love me, no, but because... I love you, Hermione. And I'm freaking scared because I never loved someone like that before. And I honestly can't understand how you can love someone like me. You're way too good for me."

He noticed that Hermione's facial expression softened a little after his little speech and he couldn't stop to hope that she would take him back.

"Fred, why are you telling me all this?"

"Come on, Hermione. You know. Please, give me a second chance."

She looked at him in the eye for a whole minute, never looking away or blinking. She just looked at him, trying to read him through his eyes and Fred found himself blushing under her stare.

"I don't know, Fred," she sighed, "It's been two weeks since you broke up with me. Just after I said 'I love you'! Do you know how much courage it asked to say that? And you just... rejected me."

"I'm truly sorry Hermione."

"How can I be sure that you won't do that again? That you won't make me suffer again?"

"I love you."

With two strides, he closed the distance between them, took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion and love he could. He didn't care that he tasted of alcohol, or that in his rush, their nose bumped. All he wanted was her, and nothing else.

He was never happier than when she kissed him back and passed her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands from her face to her waist but kept the kiss slow and soft.

Finally, they separated and then Fred looked at Hermione, whose eyes were still shut.

"Please," he breathed.

Hermione opened her eyes, planting her brown ones into his blue ones.

"Don't make me regret it."

A big smile appeared on Fred's lips, making him look like a child in the morning of Christmas.

"I won't."

And he kissed her once again, too happy to have the love of his life back.

* * *

 _Here is another Fred/Hermione! Thanks a lot for reading, I'm trying to write in English more and more and I hope that there aren't too many grammatical errors._

 _Anyway, please, leave a review to give me your thoughts, it's really important for an author, so they can improve!_


End file.
